


The Waverider Adventure

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: This is an AU based on the 2006 version of Poseidon, because Dylan and Maggie were just ringing ALL the CC bells in my demented little brain.  With thanks - as always! - to my partner in crime Jael for all her encouragement.





	1. Chapter 1

When he came aboard this luxury cruise ship, Leonard Snart expected the gaming tables to be the main attraction. He certainly didn’t expect the …enticement…currently seated beside him. Sleek, midnight blue satin gown, artfully sculpted blonde curls, and the most amazing smile. That smile was mostly directed to the small boy that Mick Rory was explaining the ship’s engines to, with remarkable patience. 

“He’s a great kid,” Len murmured casually. “Is his dad traveling with you?” 

The blonde turned to him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “He is. And his dad is home, in Star City. And since you’ve noticed by now that I’m not wearing a wedding band, let me just go on record and say I’m his nanny, bringing him home from school for winter break.” 

Leonard made a show of eyeing her up and down. “Really. And do all you Mary Poppins types wear thigh holsters? I’ve seen the mayor of Star City - and his family - on the news. You’re the kid’s bodyguard.” 

She raised her glass in a mocking little salute. “Sara Lance.” 

He mirrored the action. “Leonard Snart.” 

The captain appeared at their table, wearing a diffident smile. “Miss Lance, I wonder if I might borrow Master William for the countdown?” 

“Can I, Sara?” the boy shouted excitedly. 

“Sure. Have fun,” Sara replied with an indulgent smile. She turned back to the table, feeling the weight of Leonard’s gaze. “You wanna dance, Leonard?” 

“You go right ahead. I’ll watch,” he replied. 

“Suit yourself.” She stood and melted into the crowd, almost immediately claimed for a dance by the executive officer. 

Leonard sipped his drink meditatively. Normally, he appreciated people for their distance, but Sara Lance was pressing all of his buttons. She was **_gorgeous,_** and wickedly funny, and obviously badass, and **_he_** wanted to be the one with his arms around her, feeling how her body moved beneath that slippery satin. 

***

Professor Martin Stein stood at the rail, gazing out over the darkened seascape. He checked his phone. Still no messages. With a heavy sigh, he pressed the first contact on the list. 

“Clarissa, it’s me. I do wish you’d call me, at least tonight, at midnight. I…it’s not the same without you. Accepting that award didn’t mean nearly as much, without you beside me. Please…I miss you…please just call me.” 

He sighed again as he ended the call. Briefly entertained the maudlin idea of throwing it over the side, possibly followed by himself. And then something caught his eye. Deep, black, water, piling up, exactly the way water wasn’t supposed to. 

Martin stuffed the phone back in his pocket and hastily scrambled back inside.

***

Captain Hunter and the lead singer, Gideon, stood center stage, with William between them, leading the countdown. The clock struck midnight, balloons, streamers, and confetti cascaded from overhead - and all hell broke loose. Alarms began to blare as the ship shuddered noticeably. 

“All hands to stations! All hands to stations! All passengers brace for immediate heavy water!” an officer shouted over the intercom. 

Sara Lance staggered to her feet, a wall of panicked people between her and her young charge. Leonard caught her arm as the floor tilted sharply beneath them. The next few moments were a horrifying welter of darkness, vertigo, screams, and shattered glass. 

After what seemed an eternity, the ballroom fell eerily silent, and the emergency lights flickered, then came on dimly. Sara found herself cradled against a warm, solid chest, with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and a weight pressing on her back. 

“Don’t look,” Leonard murmured in a surprisingly gentle tone. 

“I’m not afraid of dead bodies,” she grumbled against his shirt front. 

“I don’t imagine you’re afraid of much,” he agreed, “but she’s not very pretty. At least let me get us out from under.” 

He managed to sit them up, and Sara couldn’t repress a shudder as the dead woman’s weight fell away. They got to their feet, gazing around in stunned disbelief. They were standing among the light fixtures…the ones mounted in the ceiling. Bolted down tables hung grotesquely overhead. And there were bodies. **_Alot_** of bodies.

“Mick?” Leonard called. 

“William,” Sara muttered, then louder, “William!” 

“Sara!” a small voice called from overhead. 

Sara felt her heart constrict in her chest. William was perched on the grand piano that was bolted to the floor-turned-ceiling. 

“Stay still!” she shouted. “I’ll be -” She glanced around, trying to figure out how to get to him. “Just don’t move!”

“Drapes,” Mick Rory muttered, appearing at her side, and rubbing at the back of his head. 

“What?” 

“The stage curtain,” Leonard supplied, following Mick’s reasoning. “Look, Mick is a trained firefighter. Listen to him. He‘ll get the kid down in one piece.” 

“All right,” Sara agreed dubiously, her eyes never leaving the small boy. 

“Anyone who can stand, come and help with this!” Mick bellowed, hauling at the end of the heavy curtain. 

The three of them began to position the curtain beneath William, and eventually enough of the shell-shocked bystanders caught on to what they were doing to help. 

“OK, kid. Jump!” Mick ordered. 

William shook his head in panic. 

“William, it’s fine,” Sara coaxed. “We’ll catch you.” 

“Come on, kid,” Leonard added, and for whatever reason, that did the trick. 

William jumped into the stretched out curtain, momentum sending him skidding into Leonard. The tall man caught him easily. 

“See, kid? Nothing to it.” 

William was crying hysterically, both arms wrapped around Leonard’s neck in a death grip. And then Sara was there. 

“William? See, you’re fine. I told you we’d catch you.” 

The little boy freed one arm just enough to wrap around Sara’s neck, pulling both adults close together. It should have been awkward. It should have been uncomfortable. It was…well, not pleasant, considering the circumstances, but oddly enough, it was something Leonard might like to pursue…in a safe place that wasn’t full of dead bodies. 

Or irritatingly chipper British sea captains. Leonard gently shifted William into Sara’s arms and stepped back. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! If I might have your attention, please. I realize this has all been quite upsetting -”

“Ya think?” Mick muttered. 

“I believe that we have been struck by a rogue wave. They are nearly impossible to predict or prepare for, and sadly, quite lethal. But now, the good news! The Waverider is a fully state of the art ship, equipped with all the latest safety technology. The moment that we were struck, a multitude of GPS beacons were launched. Our position is now lit up on every satellite monitoring the Atlantic. Help is on the way. And all we need do…”

Leonard wandered over to a staircase, trying to figure out where it led. He paused at the sight of a couple of bodies, men he’d fleeced at the gaming tables. Old instincts surfaced, and he thought about rifling their pockets. Who knew what sort of ship might find them first? Pirates were not unheard of, even in the 21st century. They might need bribes -

“What’re you doing?” a small voice asked. 

Leonard channeled his forward momentum into grabbing a tablecloth to toss over the dead men. He straightened and turned to face William. 

“I’m trying to figure out the best way to climb up out of here.” 

The boy’s face furrowed in thought. “But…we’re upside down.” 

“That’s right.” 

“But Mister Rory said that the bottom of the ship is solid steel.” 

“Except for the propeller shafts.” 

“William!” Sara called, stress making her voice sharper than usual, “Do not wander off! I need you where I can see you.” 

“But Sara!” 

Mick wandered up. “You think we can make it?” he muttered. 

“I sure as hell ain’t sticking around here.” 

And then Sara Lance stepped up right in Leonard‘s face and grabbed his lapel. She was blazing with fury, and damn if she wasn‘t the most gorgeous thing he‘d ever laid eyes on, and he couldn‘t restrain the hint of a smirk that curled his lips. 

“What did you tell him?” she hissed. 

“He said he’s gonna climb up!” William piped. 

Sara made a noticeable effort to school her features before turning to the child. “William, the captain says the best plan is to wait quietly here, so that‘s what we‘re going to do. Isn’t that right, Mister Snart?” 

Leonard leaned in and pitched his voice too low for the boy to hear. “The surface of the water is up there. The air is up there. And any rescue is going to come from **_up there._** So that‘s where I‘m going.” 

“We need to move, before the captain closes the bulkheads,” Mick interjected. 

“Where are we going, exactly?” Martin Stein inquired. 

Mick and Leonard exchanged looks. Mick could clearly see the wheels turning in Snart’s head, weighing all the odds and angles. The two of them stood a decent chance. Sara was tough, and her size might actually be an asset. But a kid and an old man…

“Sure you don’t want to wait here, like the captain says?” Leonard replied smoothly. 

“No, I don’t. Look, gentlemen, I’m a physicist. Quite a good one, as it happens.” 

“So?” Mick grunted, still eyeing the stairs. 

“So, I understand how forces interact with other forces. This part of the ship is meant to be above water, not under it. It’s not designed to bear the weight of the entire ship, and it’s certainly not designed to withstand all this water pressure. Now, as I see it, the way out is up there, somewhere, so that’s where I’m going.” 

Sara eyed the three of them. “Do any of you actually know where this leads?” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Leonard drawled. 

Sara huffed impatiently and snagged the arm of a passing steward. “Do you know where these stairs lead?” 

“Catering services for the ballroom and casino, ma’am,” he replied. 

“And beyond that?” 

“The main kitchens, then food storage.” 

“And then further into crew areas and closer to the hull?” Leonard asked intently. 

“Well, yeah.” 

“You’re hired.” 

“Um, Captain Hunter says we’re supposed to stay here. I could lose my job -”

Sara smiled mirthlessly. “Get us out of here, and the boy’s father will make it worth your while.” 

“My girl and I are grad students. Our tuition -”

“Is covered,” Sara assured him. “Both of you. We have a deal?” 

“Hell, yeah!” 

“What’s your name, young man?” Martin asked. 

“Ronnie. Ronnie Raymond.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Martin said, extending his hand. 

“Well, this is swell and all,” Leonard informed them, “but hero ain’t on my resume. You come with us, you keep up. Got it?” 

Sara looked up from making some rather drastic - and quite interesting - changes to the hemline of her gown. Leonard wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know where she’d been hiding the knife. He sucked in a deep breath and began to climb.


	2. Chapter 2

“If I may ask, what is your field of study?” Martin asked, swiping at his face with his shirt sleeve. 

“Structural engineering,” Ronnie replied, scanning the kitchen that they‘d climbed into. 

It was bad. There’d been cooking in progress when the ship capsized, so some of these deaths involved fire. 

“So you know how to build stuff,” Mick surmised. 

“More or less,” Ronnie agreed. 

“How well is this ship built?” Leonard wanted to know. 

“She‘s top of the line, but she was never designed for this.” 

“But we have an engineer, a firefighter, and a physicist to get us through,” Sara said brightly, trying to place herself between William and the worst of the bodies.

“Lucky us,” Leonard muttered, looking for an exit. 

“And your young lady?” Martin asked, hoping rather desperately to redirect the conversation, for himself as much as the youngster.

Ronnie grinned proudly. “Cait’s working on her second doctorate.” 

“How remarkable!” 

The younger man’s grin softened. “Yeah. She is.” 

“Hey, engineer! About those stairs?” Mick prompted. 

Ronnie scanned their surroundings and pointed…to a passageway clogged ceiling to floor with debris. 

“Expect the plan to go off the rails,” Leonard muttered, looking around the ruined kitchen, trying very hard not to let his glance linger on scorched bodies. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing to a set of steel doors. 

“Service elevator.” 

Leonard tried to push them apart, with no luck. “Mick, we need something to pry this with.” 

“On it, boss,” Mick grunted. 

A loose piece of debris served to force the doors open, revealing a dizzying drop to the top-turned-bottom of the elevator shaft. Sara caught William by the collar as he tried to get a look. 

“Stay back,” she hissed. 

Leonard looked down the dizzying drop. There was broken machinery down there - and fire. The view up wasn’t much better. The elevator car hung precariously, tracks and cables obviously damaged. 

“What do you think?” he said quietly to Mick. 

“I think we need to keep moving. Any place that’s not here is an improvement.” 

“Agreed. Now, how do we get across?” 

Ronnie started tugging on one end of a long steel food prep table. Working together, they slid it across the gap. It fit - barely. 

“I’ll go,” Sara offered. “I’m the lightest. I can cross over, then hold it steady.” 

Mick and Leonard exchanged a glance. Mick shrugged. She was right, and they didn’t have time to debate. 

Sara got down on one knee. “William, I need you to stay with Leonard and Mick, and do everything they tell you, all right?” 

“I wanna go with you!” 

“I know, sweetie, but we can’t all cross at the same time. It’s going to be fine. I promise.” 

“Is this like the time my grandpa’s boat sank?” William asked in a wobbly voice. 

Sara hugged him fiercely. “No, William. This is **_nothing_** like that. This is a much bigger ship than your grandfather’s yacht, and like the captain said, there are beacons relaying our position to lots of satellites. We’re going to be fine.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Stay here.” 

“It’s just for a few minutes, kid,” Leonard said reassuringly. “Stay back with Ronnie and the professor for a minute.” He nodded towards where the other two were happily discussing academia. Better than hysteria, he supposed sourly. 

“OK, Blondie,” Mick was saying, “me and the Boss are gonna hold this steady from this end. As soon as you get across, brace it as best you can. Len’ll come next, then we’ll send your boy.” 

Sara nodded tightly, then edged out onto the table on hands and knees. She crossed quickly, steadying the table for Leonard. 

“So, what happened to dear old grandad’s boat?” he drawled, helping her to brace the table more securely. 

“Nothing good. Eyes on me, William,” she added in a much louder tone. 

The child nodded obediently, quickly crossing the distance and launching himself into Sara’s arms. 

“Good job, kid,” Leonard told him, with an approving grin. “Professor, you’re next!” he called. 

“With respect, gentlemen, I think Mr. Rory should go next. He’s quite a bit heavier than Ronnie or myself. We can both brace this end of the table.” 

Leonard nodded acquiescence, and Mick started across. He just cleared the far side when an ominous rumble shook the ship. 

“Now, Professor!” Mick bellowed, adding his weight to the end of their makeshift bridge. 

The professor started across with the caution born of age and arthritis. The shaking grew worse. 

“Both of you! Now!” Leonard shouted. 

Mick stretched an arm towards the professor, as Ronnie scrambled behind. Another deep, tearing rumble, and the table slid loose from the far end. Mick just barely managed to grasp the professor’s arm. Ronnie clutched at the old man’s leg, hanging on for his life. Leonard relinquished his grasp on the now-useless table, in favor of grabbing on to Mick’s belt. 

“We can’t hold them both,” he ground out from between tightly clenched teeth. He wondered if Sara had a gun on her. A bullet to the head was quick and clean, and better than all of them going down. 

There was a dreadful screeching sound as the elevator slipped a few feet. 

“Professor Stein!” Ronnie said urgently. “Find my Caity. Tell her -” 

But the rest of his words were lost in the shriek of distressed metal. Ronnie lost his tenuous grasp on Stein’s leg and fell. Mick and Leonard managed to haul the old man clear, just as the elevator plummeted down the shaft. Shaken, the three men retreated back from the edge. 

Sara was pressed against the wall, with William’s face tucked in to her shoulder, and her hands blocking his ears. She glanced up at Leonard, and he shook his head once, negatively. She sighed, and allowed him to swing William up into his arms. 

Mick patted the professor’s shoulder awkwardly. “Come on, we need to keep moving,” he murmured gruffly.


End file.
